<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danish Haunted House by TurnaboutPersona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110763">Danish Haunted House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutPersona/pseuds/TurnaboutPersona'>TurnaboutPersona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Trio (Hetalia), Canada Germany and Norway only appear in the beginning, Ghosts, Humor, Other, don't expect horror, it's mostly ghost stories and hijicks, this is mostly about the awesome trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutPersona/pseuds/TurnaboutPersona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Awesome Trio spends the night in a house that's suspected to be haunted. But America's not worried. There's no such things as ghosts... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danish Haunted House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phew, this is the longest one-shot I've wrote so far. I wanted to write something that didn't have Mexico in it since I wrote her in all of my stories until this one. I didn't want to only write about basically my oc character. Fortunately the Awesome Trio are pretty fun to write since they're such lovable goofballs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal day and three nations stood outside a mansion. They were Prussia, Denmark, and America. Denmark was the one who called the other two to come to his place because he found a mansion in the outskirts of a little town and thought it would be a good idea to go ghost hunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you guys think?” asked Denmark, “Spooky, right? Like you don’t think you’ll come out alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America, who was definitely not shaking in his boots, turned to leave, “No thanks, I’ve read ‘Danish Slaughterhouse’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Danish looked at him confused, “What? What slaughterhouse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prussia cackled his usual evil sounding laugh, “Oh please, America is just being a big-baby-scaredy-pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh!” America refuted, “The Hero never gets scared!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then proof it!” said Prussia, “I bet you can’t spend the whole night here and not go pee-pee in your pants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” the young nation agreed, “But if I win you’re gonna have to run through the WHOLE WORLD. NAKED!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on boy-scout!” said Prussia, feeling fired up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you guys yelling?!” Denmark remarked, yelling as loudly as his two friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America rummaged around his closet looking for things like a sleeping bag, lantern, flashlight, back-up flashlight, and extra batteries for the flashlights. His brother and neighbor, Canada, curiously saw him pack all his stuff in the bag by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America turned towards Canada, “Hey Canny, have you seen my shotgun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s in your garage, why? What’re you doing, eh?” Canada asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and the boys are going ghost hunting.” America explained plainly, “Long story short, get ready to see some Prussian dick the next morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother groaned, “Great. Super. Looking forward to that.” he said in a deadpan tone dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but, hey if something happens to me, give all my things to Beyoncé.” America said. He sounds like he’s joking, but Canada knew he was being serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I bet she’d love to have her shoe back.” said Canada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except that one,” he quickly said, “bury me with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canada rolled his eyes, “Come on, man. Give the poor women her shoe back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But America was stubborn, “NEVER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“West, where’s the night-vision goggles!” Prussia called out from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hall closet!” Germany answered back from where he was sitting in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why do you need it?” The younger German nation got up from his chair and walked to the hall closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older German brother walked out from the closet with the set of goggles and proceeded to put them on to check if it was working, “Me and some of the guys- who are not as awesome as me- are staying at some spooky mansion. Dan said it was haunted or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan?” the younger remarked, petting the little bird absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denmark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Wait you don’t actually believe in ghosts, do you?” Germany asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I do believe that America is gonna cry waa, waa, waa all the way home like a little piggy tonight.” Prussia cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Germany sighed, “Fine, have fun. But not too much fun and be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nor, do you have anything to protect against ghosts?” Denmark asked, barging into his best buddy’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least knock before slamming my door open like some kind of hoodlum?” Norway criticized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry.” Denmark stepped back outside and closed the door. He knocked a couple times, then he slammed the door open again and barged in like before. “Hey Nor, do you have anything to protect against ghosts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio met back in front of the suspected haunted house all geared up for the night. There was something about the fading lack of sunlight that was making the seemingly innocent looking mansion into a foreboding presence. The cracks on the wall seem more noticeable, the windows show no sign of anyone inside, some of them were cracked and others were broken open, even the vines climbing up the walls look menacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prussia was hit with a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach, but he was feeling better than America who was clearly trying not to run away at the sight of the mansion before him. Denmark however was not fazed in the slightest. Having a spirit magnet for a best friend and neighbor must have gotten him used to weird presences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok guys, gather ‘round.” the Danish instructed, he pulled out a small sack filled with some white substance from his coat pocket, “Ghosts don’t like salty things, so we gotta put some of this on so they won’t eat us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw handfuls of salt at his two friends, making sure he got them all covered from head to toe. The precaution at least helped America calm down. Prussia smacked his lips together, tasting the substance that got near his mouth and also licked the salt on his arm as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, why are you licking yourself?” Denmark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m checking to see if this is salt.” remarked Prussia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s salt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why does it taste like sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And America’s feelings of dread came rushing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them decided to camp in the living room of the mansion. America was keeping vigilant for supernatural anomalies on the couch, Prussia was lighting up candles (for the atmosphere), and Denmark was eating a bag of chips (it’s salty so it’ll have the same effect, right?).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that I mixed up the salt and sugar, you guys.” said the Dane, feeling the need to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Prussia said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be sorry.” the American bluntly said with no empathy in his voice, but the other two nations ignored him since they could see how he was slightly shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Danny, is this place just some spooky hang out or is it actually haunted?” asked the old German nation, who was not making America’s situation better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Danish rubbed his chin in thought, “Well, I asked the locals. They told me that this used to house a noble family. When a plague started to hit the town, the whole family left, leaving behind the servants to take care of the mansion until they came back. But they never did. Some say the servants are still taking care of this house past their deaths. There’s also seeing someone through the windows, feeling a cold chill when they come near, all that stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just left the servants here?!” exclaimed America, “What kind of rotten rich people are they? Having the servants keep things tidy for you, not knowing when you’ll come back. They could’ve told them that they planned to stay at-” he paused for a second, realizing that he didn’t know where the family even went- “wherever they were and let them leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denmark shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was kinda asshole-ish of them.” agreed the Prussian, “But the story needs to be more scary, that’s what makes a haunted house so great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s what the locals told me! What, think you can come up with something scarier?” the Dane challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” America said in an uncharacteristically small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the young nation, the proud Prussian ignored his pleas, “Of course I can, I’m an awesome storyteller. Ok,” he took one of America’s flashlights and flashed it under his face to make him look more sinister, “so, five men and one child stayed in this very mansion. One of the men suddenly went mad, he trapped his fellow housemates in the house and made them participate in a horrendous death game. One by one he hunted them down, leaving no survivors. After he was done with his killing, his sanity was able to come back to him. Realizing what he had done he fled into the dense forest surrounding the property and he was never seen again. Some say this house has become haunted by the madman’s victims. Forever trapped here in agony, knowing their murderer had never received justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh~ how creepy.” Denmark commented, sarcastically while rolling his eyes, “That’s totally not cliche or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, America thinks it’s scary, right?” said Prussia, gently nudging the American with his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America looked at his friend in contempt, “You always scare me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denmark clapped his hands together, “Welp, we’ve got all night. What else should we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if this place really is haunted.” Prussia proposed. He moved the low table at the foot of where America was sitting, took one of the lit up candles and put it at the center of the table. He sat at one end of the table, Denmark following suit at the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nordic nation was beginning to feel excited, he was starting to hope this mansion would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> be haunted. However, he noticed how pale America began to look and decided to take pity on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The seance would probably work better if we hold hands.” he held out his hand towards his anxious friend, waiting for him to take it. America knew what the Dane was doing but took his hand anyway, and for once he was glad the room was dark enough so none of his friends could see the slight pink on his cheeks when Denmark gave his hand a little assuring squeeze. Prussia also joined hands with Denmark and America. It’d be kind of awkward if he didn’t, he’d feel like a third wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any ghosts with us right now?” Prussia started, “Show us you’re here by blowing out the light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio waited for an answer, but the flame was still burning through the candle. America let out a sigh of relief feeling safer than before, but his breath hitched when the flame flickered for a second as if something (or someone?) tried to blow it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll take it as a yes.” said Prussia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright ghost, answer my question.” Denmark confidently demanded, “Do you like us? Blow out the candle if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candle stayed burning, no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blow out the candle if you don’t like us.” Prussia suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three countries felt a sudden gust of wind come through the room, it was strong enough to snuff out the candlelight. America had to clamp his mouth shut to avoid screaming, but the two older nations knew he was frightened, indicated by the sudden squeeze of their hands the American was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll like us if you get to know us better.” The Dane unhelpfully said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-c-come on. It was j-j-j-just the wind, not an actual g-g-g-ghost.” America tried to rationalize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Prussia agreed, “if we want to find a ghost, we need to explore around the house and look for it.” America was convinced that Prussia was enjoying his suffering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That stupid German sadist</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the young nation thought. He’ll show him, he’ll stay through the whole night, no problem. Then they’ll see who’s laughing when the Prussian is the one who's running through the world naked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, America told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not a pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are there any other stories about this place?” Prussia asked Denmark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the Dane answered, “it was something about a hallway. I’ll tell you guys if you follow me.” He got up to exit out of the room and waited at the entrance way, awaiting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America groaned, “No, why can’t we just stay safe here?” Despite his whinings, the Prussian dragged him out of the room to follow their Danish friend to wherever he was leading them, flashlights in hand. As they went, America couldn’t help but be jumpy at every little noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” he ‘cautiously’ asked, holding onto the back of the Prussian’s shirt so he won’t wander off and get lost (and not because he was scared or anything, because he wasn’t. He’s not scared).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The floorboards creaking from our weight.” responded Prussia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably the scrittering of the mice, since it is a pretty old mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of America’s eye, he saw a moving shadow, “Ahh! Guys there’s something there!” He quickly stopped and pointed his light at the direction of the mysterious shadow, as did the other two. However the ‘mysterious shadow’ that got America crying happened to be just an ordinary  mouse. The two older nations looked at America with amusement, Prussia trying to stifle his laughter. “It’s a pretty big mouse.” America said weakly, hiding his embarrassment, but he could help his face from turning beet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you’re feeling so nervous how ‘bout you sing a song? It’ll lessen your worries.” suggested Denmark, continuing his walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prussia also went along and followed Denmark, wordlessly moving America’s hand from his shirt and into his own hand, “Like hakuna matata?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America rolled his eyes, “Hakuna matata means no worries, dude. It’s in the song.” He should know, he had a Disney phase. A phase that hasn’t faded yet. And it probably never will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got any songs to sing, man? Have at it.” Denmark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has ever willingly asked me to sing before, so yes, yes I will.” he cleared his throat, “Whores in this house, there’s some whores in this house, there’s some-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denmark brightened in recognition, “Ooh, I know this song! Summertime fun, soaking up the sun. Wet and splashy, we’ll be soaking when we’re done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” America interrupted, “Dude, what the hell are you singing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAP, wet and splashy.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger nation looked at him, confused, “Those aren’t even the right acronyms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s what I listen to with Sealand and Ladonia all the time when I’m babysitting.” the Dane explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What version?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids Bop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That explains why the lyrics were so drastically tame</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought America.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s WAP?” the German albino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means wet ass pussy.” the American answered without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denmark turned to the two countries trailing behind him looking stupifed, “THAT’S WHAT THE BOYS AND I HAVE BEEN SINGING ABOUT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a song about wet cats?” Prussia looked at the American nation questionably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, pussy, as in vagina.” America clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna give some strong words to Kids Bop when I get back.” Denmark said to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prussian looked even more confused, “Then why not just say vagina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s the same reason why cock is another word for penis!” America exasperatedly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Denmark stopped walking, “Alright we’re here.” He had led his friends to a seemingly random hallway, “Someone told me that there was this little boy, he was one of the servant’s kids. They said he could be the bastard child of the lord of the house, but was unsure.” The hall was lined with six rooms. It was dark save for the lights coming from the trio’s flashlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, another reason to hate these rich people.” America mumbled. His one hand was clutching his flashlight like it was a lifeline, his other hand was still in his German friend’s grasp. Prussia rubbed his thumb over the younger’s hand as a small act of comfort, and he couldn’t help but fondly remember his little brother when he was a young boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dane continued, “They said this kid used to play with his ball in this hallway. If you roll a ball down here, the boy’s spirit will move it into one of the rooms.” He took out a small ball the size of his hand, “Wanna try it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” America said with reluctance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, man.” said Prussia. He took the ball from Denmark, and passed the ball into the young nation’s hand. “Go and throw the ball. Or are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>chicken</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Gack, gack, gack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be shown up, America rolled the ball down the hallway. The ball’s path kept straight, but soon diverted to the left and into one of the rooms. Alfred anxiously followed where the ball rolled, Prussia and Denmark trailing behind him. The room they entered looked to be the study room; as evidenced by the bookcase, the writing desk, there was even a ship in a bottle on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what made America’s blood run cold was where the ball rolled to one of the sides of the room. On the wall was a map of the United States, it was weathered down by time but the illustration was still clear. The odds of it were too absurd and could only mean one thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, America thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a ghost and it's out to get me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on the American’s face made Prussia double-over in laughter, “You’re gonna die! You’re gonna die!” Soon the Nordic country joined his friend in the mean-spirited chanting, “You’re gonna die! You’re gonna die! You’re gonna die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After America passed out, the two nations had to drag him back to their living room camp-out. They let the young country rest on the couch, Denmark even draped a blanket over him so he doesn’t get cold. Now they were currently roasting marshmallows on the open fire of one of their lit candles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we went a little too far with the teasing?” asked Denmark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prussia moved his marshmallow away from the fire, examining it to see if it was thoroughly cooked. He blew on it a couple times to cool it down to eat. After popping the marshmallow into his mouth did he answer, “Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning light shined through the window, hitting America in the face. The intense rays of the sun were effective in rousing America from his sleep. Sitting up, he noticed that he had been sleeping on the couch, even covered under a blanket. Looking around, he also found Denmark and Prussia sleeping on the floor, both in their own sleeping bags. The American yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before his brain started to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG! Denmark, Prussia, wake up!” America leaped off of the couch, kneeled at the Prussian’s side, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Get off!” Prussia exclaimed, America stopped his shaking and Prussia noticed how the young nation was gleaming, “Why are you being so loud like it’s Christmas morning?” Denmark also awoke from his slumber due to the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America excitedly pointed to the brightness showing through the windows, “I did it! I did it! I stayed all night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denmark yawned, still tired, “Good for you, guy.” He gave him a thumbs up before his head went back on his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” America repeated himself, “That means I won the bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet?” Prussia questioned before remembering the sole reason why they slept in this haunted house in the first place, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America was feeling pretty proud of himself. He won the bet and Prussia had to run around the world naked. Although Prussia wasn’t able to make it out of Europe before getting knocked out by Hungary’s frying pan. But America was still happy. However, he had to come back to the creepy house as he had forgotten something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you just lose a shotgun?” asked Denmark, guiding his friend back to the house (and also because America was too scared to go alone). “Why even bring a shotgun to a haunted house? Were you planning on shooting a ghost or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” America retorted, he was too prideful to tell him that the shotgun just made him feel safer. As the two countries got closer to the mansion, they saw a figure at the entrance. It was a woman who looks to be around her 30s or so. She seemed to be waiting for the two, in her hands was America’s shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hej,” the woman greeted, “Jeg tror, du har efterladt dette her.” She handed the gun to America, who looked at Denmark for a translation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s giving you back your gun.” he said, lightly elbowing the American on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America took his gun with a bit of hesitation, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tak skal du have.” Denmark translated back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er wait, who are you?” America questioned, “I thought this place was abandoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denmark was taken aback a bit. That fact completely slipped his mind, and he also became curious. He translated America’s question to the mysterious woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeg er husets tjener.” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s one of the servants.” said Denmark, the servant lady kept talking, so the Dane kept translating for his friend, “She says she wasn’t here yesterday because it’s her day off and it was rude of us to stay in the house uninvited.” Both nations began looking sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops, sorry. We didn’t know.” America quickly apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Det er jeg ked af.” Denmark said, scratching his head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Så længe det ikke sker igen.” the lady said, “Forresten siger min søn undskyld for at skræmme dig i går aftes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Denmark looked at her quizzically. He was about to question her more, but thought better of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What did she say?” America asked the Nordic nation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing.” Denmark hurriedly turned the younger country away from the house and began leading him away from it, “Hey, let’s go see how Prussia’s doing.” When the Danish man turned to look behind him, he saw the servant lady waving goodbye before fading into the house. And in one of the windows, faint but clearly enough, he saw a little boy waving goodbye as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning on having the servant speak english but then realized that the house is in Denmark, she's obviously going to speak danish. Good thing America has Denmark to translate for him.<br/>Here's some translations for the servant:<br/>Jeg tror, du har efterladt dette her- I believe you left this here<br/>Jeg er husets tjener- I am the servant of the house<br/>Så længe det ikke sker igen- As long as it doesn't happen again<br/>Forresten siger min søn undskyld for at skræmme dig i går aftes- By the way, my son says sorry for frightening you last night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>